


Helping Out A Friend

by Headcanonsandmore



Series: 'The Lavender Chronicles' [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lavender Brown, F/F, F/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ron asks Lavender for romantic advice.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Series: 'The Lavender Chronicles' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Helping Out A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lytefoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lytefoot/gifts).



‘Lav?’  
‘What?’  
‘You’re staring at me again.’  
Lavender blushed, making Parvati giggle.   
‘Sorry. You’re just so pretty.’  
Parvati smiled, nudging her with her elbow.   
‘Don’t apologise for staring at me; I love it.’  
‘Okay.’  
Lavender hadn’t felt this happy in a very long time. She had been nursing a crush on Parvati for a long time, possibly from second year, and it had seemed like a wonderful dream when they had started dating.  
‘Lav, I think someone wants to speak to you?’  
Lavender was brought out of her happy recollection, and looked to where Parvati was pointing.   
Ron Weasley was awkwardly poking his head around the bookcase.   
‘Hi Ron,’ Lavender said. ‘Is everything okay?’  
‘Yeah,’ the redhead replied. ‘Well, actually… I wanted to talk to you about something.’  
‘I’ll see you later, Lav,’ Parvati said, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. ‘I’ll be in the common room.’  
Lavender smiled and waved as Parvati left.   
‘Can… can I sit down?’ Ron asked.   
Lavender nodded, patting the seat next to her, and Ron sat down, placing his bag on the floor under the table.   
‘So what is it?’  
‘You and Parvati are together now, right?’  
‘Yeah? What about it?’  
Ron seemed to argue internally with himself, before speaking. His face was turning red, and his hands nervously rubbed his fore-arms.   
‘How… how do you admit to your best friend that you’re in love with them?’  
Lavender stared at him. Under other circumstances, she probably would have cracked a joke about Ron fancying Harry, but she knew that it wouldn’t be appropriate. Especially considering all that had happened to Ron over the previous year.   
‘Hermione?’  
‘Y-yeah,’ Ron mumbled, his ears pink. ‘I just… whenever things have gotten good between us in the past, something would always ruin it and makes things worse.’  
Lavender sighed in sympathy. When it came to romance, Ron hadn’t exactly had an easy run of it. He was either getting ignored, yelled at, or being made perpetually confused. At least Hermione had gotten a decent night at the Yule Ball; Ron couldn’t even look back on that with any enjoyment. Lavender could especially remember all the times Harry and Ginny had avoided Ron when he had been dating Lavender.   
‘Well, normally I’d suggest that you make clear signs that you fancy them, but this is Hermione “oblivious” Granger we’re talking about-’  
‘She’s not that bad.’  
‘You got her perfume for Christmas in fifth year, and somehow she still didn’t get that you fancy her. Oblivious seems appropriate for her.’  
Ron mumbled something about not minding. Lavender smiled; he really was too sweet on Hermione sometimes. It was kinda adorable.   
‘In Hermione’s case, I think you need to make it clear that you don’t just see her as a friend. Say that her hair looks nice.’  
‘But her hair always looks nice.’  
Lavender giggled.   
‘So tell her that. She’ll love it.’  
‘You think?’  
‘Definitely.’  
‘What about… y’know, dates and stuff? How do I make it clear that I want to… hang out with her but not as friends?’  
Lavender pondered this for a moment.  
‘Go for a walk with her around the grounds. Lend her your jacket if she gets cold. Hold her hand to “warm her up”.’  
‘You think that’ll work?’  
‘It did for me with Parvati.’  
Ron smiled.   
‘Thanks, Lavender.’  
‘No problem, Ron.’  
‘You’re… you’re a good friend.’  
Lavender smiled. Ron was a sweet boy, and he deserved to have some luck with his romance for once.   
‘So are you, Ron. So are you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked this little drabble!


End file.
